Arayle Sunshatter
|Row 2 info = Arayle Lithore Palimore June 26th, (Age 38) Hidage Cliff, Stromgarde|Row 3 info = Battlemage of the Crystalline Circle of Magi Enchanter, Auric Scribe (Formerly)|Row 7 title = Faith|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = N/A|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives|Row 6 info = Tylren Sunshatter, (Father) Miep Palimore, (Mother) Aellis Sunshatter, (Sister)|Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light}} Arayle Sunshatter ''(born Arayle Lithore Palimore) ''is an Half-Elven Magi, Enchanter, and Auric serving the Crystalline Circle of Magi. She is the daughter of a taboo union between a High Elf named Tylren Sunshatter, and another Half-Elf named Miep Palimore. Arayle is the older sister of Aellis Sunshatter, otherwise known as the Opal Eye. page is a work in progress as is any other page associated with it. = History = --------------- Early History Arayle was born in Greendom, a small duchy wedged within the Kingdom of Stromgarde to Miep Palimore, a then Kirin Tor archeologist seated around the Ruins of Ri'Thul, and Tylren Sunshatter, a Thalassian ambassador. Soon after her birth, Tylren married Miep which caused conflict within the House of Sunshatter, a minor noble family which Tylren belonged to. This ultimately caused the Tylren to be disowned and later pressured to resign from his office. Childhood One of Arayle's earliest memory would be hiding underneath a table to spy on her father who took up teaching arcane magic to local nobility. Immediately drawn in to the raw power of such abilities, Arayle in time would beg her parents to teach her the magical arts. Which they did, but only after she turned the age of 10. By this time, Arayle's mother concluded her excavation and was preparing to return to Dalaran. = Physical Description = --------------- Prior to the Third Burning Legion Invasion, Arayle had long hair that reminded Petrina Sunshatter of spilling ink, it fell to her elbows when it wasn't "caged in a braid". Today it's cut into a short style that stiffly and stubbornly sways from her head but does not reach her shoulders. This one detail was the only short thing on Arayle, her arms and legs seemed to go on forever as she stood tall at 5'11". The mage's attire often consisted of a pointed hat indicative of her arcanic profession, chain-mail, alongside a small hammer and a quarterstaff. In and out of combat, Arayle has a unique walk to her that makes her approaching presence known with loud steps. = Personality = --------------- Arayle is quiet, moody, and overall impatient with those who waste her time. Though cordial to her friends and allies, she will not take any derogatory comments relating to her lineage lightly. In contrast to her mother, Arayle is quite aggressive and some would argue, cruel, in her approach to dealing with matters that hurt her. = Trivia = --------------- * Arayle's character page is the first page on the Moon Guard wiki I ever created, having been made in 2016. * Arayle's design was first thought up after watching an old Victoria Secret fashion show from 2005. Which is why she is tall, slender, and carries a unique stride to her walk. * When writing for Arayle during a 2019 revamp, I listened to a edited version of Twisted Nerve by Bernard Herrmann. (Found here) * This particular Sunshatter was supposed to be a villain at one point in her later development. The concept was later scraped when I felt nostalgic for her old character. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Mages Category:Battlemage Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Tirisgarde